


Empty Orchestra

by Fallinfromgrace



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale owns a bookshop, Aziraphale pines for Crowley, Aziraphale will save him, BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Beez and Crowley are siblings, Boys in Skirts, But it wasn't Aziraphale, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Sings (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Happy Ending, Hastur is a good guy, He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), Heartbroken Crowley, Lucifer is a prick, M/M, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallinfromgrace/pseuds/Fallinfromgrace
Summary: Ezra has never been a fan of modern music, it just didn't have the same feel as classical music. That would all change when he meet his best friend, Anathema, for drinks at a local bar with an Open Mic night to meet her new boyfriend. The moment the first singer steps out onto the stage Ezra was entranced. Who is this beautiful man, and why does he look so sad?Crowley was not in a good place and he knew it. He loved his work, especially since it allowed him to do the one thing keeping him sane, sing. But he's been out of the game for a few weeks now. Ever since his boyfriend betrayed him, leaving Crowley feeling broken and all alone. But things start to look up when he sees a beautiful Angel sitting at the bar.When he sees him again the next week he can't help but wonder what he might be like. Could he be the one to help Crowley mend his broken heart?
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28





	1. Open Mic

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm posting with a story that is mostly finished. Right now it's sitting at 6 chapters. This story will update every Monday.
> 
> I've been working on this story since July in-between all my other stories. I'm really happy with the way it came out! Enjoy!

Ezra looked around the small club with a bit of a frown. This was not quite his normal type of entertainment. Not that he didn’t enjoy music, or even dancing, but he wasn’t sure how he felt about the pounding base that was filling his ears right now, so deep he could feel it. He walked in and looked around, scanning the dozen or so tables that filled most of the space. There was a small empty area in-between the bar and the stage which had 10 or so people dancing. It was only 10:30 though, so he assumed it would fill up more as the night wore on. There was a down tick in the volume of the music for a moment and he heard his name being called. He turned towards the bar and smiled at his friend sitting at a table near there that he'd missed.

“Anathema dear,” He called as he slipped past a full table. With a polite ‘excuse me dears,’ which had the 4 girls at the table giggling and flashing him bright smiles.

“I honestly wasn’t sure you’d come,” Anathema, or Ana as her friends all called her said with a smile. It had taken ages to get Ezra to call her that too, she had such a pretty name. But after being asked a hundred times 'Please Ezra, it's just Ana' he'd come around. 

“I said I would my dear,” he said, pulling out a chair to sit down with a smile. “I have to meet your new beau.” He said with a sly smile and Ana groaned just a little.

“No interrogation,” She told him sternly, but he knew she was only half serious and he nodded playing at being innocent of such accusations, which made her laugh.

“It’s no good Ezra, I know you too well,” She told him and he shrugged and tilted his head towards the bar and the six people standing up there. 

“Is he up there somewhere?” He asked and Ana nodded her head with a little glint in her eyes. 

“Can you pick him out, I wonder?” She asked and Ezra looked back up to the bar. Well three of them he could most definitely eliminate based on age, Ana was 34 this year, two years younger than he, and he knew she would not date someone younger than 25 or so. He studied the other three men standing at the bar and smiled and nodded his head.

“That one,” he said pointing to a tall man standing at the bar, he was tall with shaggy brown hair, he was wearing a collared shirt which was tucked into nicely cut jeans, which showed off a nicely shaped derriere. “Oh you do have a type my dear,” Ezra said and Ana laughed and nodded her head. 

“Yeah, I do,” She agreed, nodding her head. The man at the bar took a step back and tripped over his own feet and stumbled just a little before he regained his footing, luckily the barman had not handed him the three glasses of wine he was getting yet. “I really do,” She sighed with a fond look on her face. He turned towards the two of them and he flushed just a little when he saw they were watching him.

“Newt,” Ana said as he approached the table. “This is Ezra, my best friend.” Ezra flushed just a little at the introduction. Not that it wasn’t true, he’d known Anathema for almost 8 years now and there was no one he was closer to, she was more sister then best friend. But even after 8 years it pleased him to no end that she thought of him as such. 

“It’s so nice to finally meet you,” Newt told him, setting the glasses of wine down on the table with an easy smile. Ezra could tell it was genuine, he was really excited to meet him, that wasn’t always the case when men Ana was dating came to meet her male best friend. She never told any of them that he was gay and he didn’t mind her little test, he only wanted the best for her. 

“I’ve heard so much about you,” Ezra said with a smile as he picked up his glass and took a sip. Ah, Anathema must have told him what he liked to drink. Ezra was about to thank him for the wine when the house lights flickered and the music from the DJ died down and the crowd stilled.

“What's going on?” Ezra asked quietly, leaning over towards Ana. She smiled at him and wiggled her eyebrows.

“It’s open mic night,” She told him and he inwardly groaned. He could hardly tolerate this music, but listening to untalented people who think they’re stars sing was almost more than he could handle. “Don’t worry, we’re only here for the first singer, he opens every Saturday Open Mic night here, then we’ll head over to Free Bean for some coffee and scones,” She told him and he eyed her skeptically but nodded his head.

“Alright my dear,” He said as he pulled back from her a little. 

"I know it's not your scene, but Crowley has been gone for weeks, and now he's back, I just wanted to hear him again," Anathema told him and he smiled and patted her hand. 

"For you my dear, anything," he told her, laying it on a bit thick and Anathema giggled and Newt had a smile on his face. He turned back to the stage just as a man came out and welcomed them all to open mic night. He looked like he was just barely over 20, his wild curls hitting just below his ears.

"I know none of you are here to hear me talk, so why don’t I bring out our first singer?” He asked and the crowd cheered, Ezra even heard some whistling, maybe this Crowley fellow wasn't too bad. “Right, well, without further ado, here he is- Crowley!” He called the name out and everyone yelled, including Ana and Newt and Ezra watched with a bemused smile. 

Ezra watched as a man stepped out onto the stage and his breath caught in his throat. He set his wine down and leaned just a little closer to the table as he watched. The man had to be just around his age, his beautiful red hair fell around his shoulders, half of it pulled up onto the top of his head in a small little bun. He was wearing sinfully tight black jeans and a red Henley, both buttons on top undone and a black waistcoat over it. He had what looked like at least two piercings in the ear he could see and tight black knee high boots. He set a guitar case next to the chair on stage and sat down next to it.

“Evening folks,” He said with a smile, but Ezra frowned as he watched him open the case. He did not look very happy to be up there, there was a tightness to his shoulders and a sadness around his eyes.

“Oh,” Ana breathed out a little startled. “He’s so sad,” She whispered and Ezra nodded his head, glad he wasn’t the only one who noticed. Anathema said he regularly opened Mic Night here, so why wouldn’t he want to be up there now?

“Indeed,” He agreed as Crowley pulled the guitar up onto his lap. He strummed it twice and adjusted it and then fixed the mic.

“Tonight I’m starting a little different then normal,” Crowley said in a clipped tone before he cleared his throat and strummed the guitar again. Ezra didn’t recognize the opening notes of the song, but as soon as Crowley opened his mouth and started singing Ezra was mesmerized.

_ Picture perfect memories _

_ Scattered all around the floor _

_ Reaching for the phone ‘cause I can’t fight it anymore _

_ And I wonder if I ever cross your mind _

_ For me it happens all the time _

“Oh my,” Ezra whispered softly and Ana nodded her head. She’d been coming here to listen to Crowley sing for almost three months now, and she’d been meaning to bring Ezra for a while now, but things just hadn’t worked out, and then Crowley had disappeared beginning of last month. She knew Ezra wasn’t a big fan of most of todays ‘bebop’ as he called it, but she’d had a feeling he would like listening to Crowley sing.

_ It’s a quarter after one, I’m all alone and I need you now _

Ezra had never heard the song before, but he could feel the heartbreak in Crowley’s voice as if it was his own. Ezra watched him as he sang, he never once looked up at the crowd as they all listened eagerly. Not a single person spoke as Crowley sang, they were all obviously here to hear him sing, and Ezra didn’t blame them.

“What do you-

“Shhhh!” Ezra hushed her with a hiss and a wave of his hand and Ana smiled and shared a look with Newt. When Crowley finished the song everyone was silent for just a moment before they all started to clap and he finally looked up, his eyes were filled with pain. Ezra wasn’t surprised by the single tear rolling down his cheek, and he wished they were a bit closer, from this far he couldn’t quite make out the color of his eyes, were they brown? No, that wasn’t quite right was it? Either way he had a powerful urge to walk up there and pull him into his arms and heal whatever had hurt him. Crowley took a deep breath then smiled and though Ezra could still see the fakeness to it he looked a bit happier.

“Sorry, I know I don’t normally go with the sappy stuff,” He told the crowd with a chuckle as he strummed the guitar again and adjusted something. “Just had to get that off my chest.” He explained as he stood up and pushed the chair back. “Now back to our regularly scheduled program yeah?” he said as he strummed out a much more upbeat tune and everyone cheered again. 

“Shall we go get tea now?” Ana asked as Ezra watched Crowley start to sing again. He didn’t even look over at her as he picked up his glass of wine and shook his head.

“I haven’t finished my wine,” He whispered as he watched Crowley.

~*~One~*~

It wasn’t creepy, Ezra trold himself as he walked down the street towards Micks Mics, which should have been his first clue that it might be the kind of place that had an ‘Open Mic’ kind of night. It was Saturday again and he was hoping Crowley would be there playing again, not in a creepy way, he just liked the man's music, that was it. He pushed the door open and scanned the crowd. It was a bit bigger than it had been last week when he’d been there with Ana and Newt. He wondered if word got around that Crowley was back. He headed straight over to the bar and grabbed a seat that faced the stage.

“How can I help you hun?” A voice said from behind him and he turned to find a middle aged woman behind the bar with a smile on her face. She had orange red hair pulled up at the sides and was wearing a flowery flowy blouse. He smiled at her and turned fully to the bar to face her.

“Whiskey, neat, thank you dear,” He said and she laughed and nodded her head. 

“Course love,” She said, turning to grab it from the shelves of alcohol behind the bar. “Been before?” She asked and he nodded his head before he pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time, it was only 10:20.

“Once before, last week,” he said nodding his head with a smile as she set down his drink. 

“Ah, did you come to hear our Anthony play?” She asked and he looked a little confused and she laughed and shook her head fondly. “Sorry, Crowley, did you come back to hear him play?”

“Oh well, I mean the atmosphere here is quite nice too,” He said as he blushed and she laughed. She could spot a fan of Crowley’s from 100 yards. And this one looked quite sweet too, maybe just a little old fashioned, if the waistcoat and pocket watch were anything to go on. 

“Yes, the  _ ‘atmosphere’  _ here is quite lovely isn’t it?” She asked with a smirk and a wiggle of her eyebrows then her face fell just a little and she sighed, shaking her head softly. “Poor duck, he’s been so sad.”

“Is he okay?” Ezra asked worriedly, he’d noticed last time that Crowley seemed sad. Was it weird to inquire after the feelings of a man he’d never met? Probably, but he couldn’t help it.

“Oh, just a bit of heartbreak, nothing time won't heal,” She said reaching over and patting his hand. There was a small glint in her eyes when she smiled at him now. “You enjoy the show.”

“Thank you...ah, I didn’t get your name?” He asked and her smile brightened.

“Tracy,” She told him with a wink before she walked over to help someone else who just sat down at the bar. Ezra nursed his drink for a bit as he people watched a little. He noticed a fair amount of women sitting towards the front of the stage whispering and giggling to themselves and he wondered if they were talking about Crowley. 

He knew he was being silly, coming to a bar he’d never have thought twice about frequenting before, just to see a man he’d never even met sing. He knew it was a ridiculous thing, to have a crush on someone at his age, and for all he knew Crowley didn't even fancy men. But he really couldn’t help the slight thrill he got when the house lights flickered and a man stepped out onto the stage.

When Crowley finally walked out on stage Ezra’s jaw dropped at the man... man? Perhaps he...they? Preferred something else? But Tracy had said ‘him’ while they talked, so until he could ask he’d continue using 'him', even if it was just in his own head. He was wearing a long black skirt, it flowed around his legs as he moved and almost touched the floor. His top was a black short sleeved mesh with black buckles crisscrossing his chest. His hair was piled on top of his head in a very messy bun and Ezra couldn’t really see his feet. He did notice though, for the first time, Crowley’s fingernails were painted a blood red that glimmered in the stage lights. 

‘Wow’ he thought as Crowley sat down with the guitar case next to him, ‘he looks stunning,’ he watched as Crowley moved, he seemed a little slower tonight as he opened his guitar case then stopped and closed it before he took a deep breath and looked up at the crowd. He had a ghost of a smile on his face, small and almost not there. 

“So, tonight for the first time I'm not accompanying myself, this song can be played with a guitar, but really, why ruin a good thing, yeah?” He asked as he looked around at everyone again as they all chuckled lightly. "So Adam is going to help me out." Ezra watched as Adam, the man who had introduced Crowley, came back out with a huge smile on his face as he sat down at the piano towards the back that Ezra hadn’t even noticed was there. Adam started playing and Crowley stood up as he took a deep breath.

_ Something always brings me back to you _

_ It never takes too long _

_ No matter what I say or do _

_ I'll still feel you here 'till the moment I'm gone _

Ezra watched as Crowley belted the song out, his heart very much on his sleeve. Ezra leaned forward a little in his chair as Crowley stepped back from the stage and pulled the mic off the stand. He moved around the stage flawlessly as he sang. Every word filled with a passion Ezra had never felt in modern music before.

_ Oh, you loved me 'cause I'm fragile _

_ When I thought that I was strong _

_ But you touch me for a little while _

_ And all my fragile strength is gone _

Ezra wondered if he was the only one who noticed the emotion in his voice, the heart shattering loneliness there. 

_ Set me free, leave me be _

_ I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity _

_ Here I am, and I stand _

_ So tall, just the way I'm supposed to be _

_ But you're on to me and all over me _

At 36 years old Ezra had never really felt heartbreak the likes of this. His heart hurt for what Crowley seemed to be going through. Crowley was scanning the crowd again now as he sang and Ezra almost felt like his eyes stopped on him for a moment then he was turning his head away and Ezra assumed he’d been imagining it. 

Crowley’s eyes scanned the crowd and he stopped as they landed on a man sitting at the bar. He was back lit just right by the lights in the bar making his white blonde hair light up almost like a halo and he smiled. He was cute, though the waist coat and jacket were a bit much for a bar like this one. Crowley wondered what his name was? Crowley was taken back by the thought, he hadn’t so much as looked at a man in weeks, not since Lucifer, not since that day. Had to be a good sign yeah?

_ The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down _

_ You're keeping me down _

_ You're on to me, on to me, and all over _

_ Something always brings me back to you _

_ It never takes too long _

Crowley took a small bow before he looked up toward the bar to see the angel clapping with a huge smile on his face. Oh he was bloody gorgeous wasn’t he? ‘Huh’ Crowley thought as a real smile crossed his face for the first time in weeks.

~*~Two~*~

Ezra stepped out of his shop and looked around at the crowds. London was always abuzz during the day, but only certain parts lived by the night and Soho was one of those places. He’d been thrilled when he found this spot for his bookshop almost 12 years ago now. He’d always loved Soho, it was just alive somehow and it made him feel alive in turn. He turned to his right and started walking. Three blocks down he turned left and smiled to himself. By now he’d gone over in his head a dozen times about whether or not he should go again tonight. But he really didn't want to miss a show. He didn’t think that made him stockery right? Just a huge fan, that was okay yeah? It wasn’t like he was looking up his address or sending him weird letters. He just really liked watching him play. And it wasn’t like there weren’t other people there that seemed to be there every Saturday. Hell even Ana admitted she’d been back almost every Saturday for two months to see him sing. He took a deep breath as he approached the bar in question and then smiled as he pushed the door open. He headed straight over to the bar again, getting a little closer to the stage this time. He pulled out his pocket watch and looked at the time, 10:25, he’d made it right on time again.

“Whatcha want?” Ezra looked away from the stage at the abrupt tone. The person behind the bar was dressed all in black with a shockingly black riot of curls on the top of their head, most of which was piled up in some kind of a clip. So apparently this place had no dress code, because this person was dressed about as opposite to Tracy as one could get.

“Whiskey, neat please” He said smiling softly at them. 

“Coming up,” They said with a nod as they turned back to the huge store of alcohol behind them. Ezra sat in silence and watched the empty stage. He wondered what Crowley would sing tonight. “Never seen you here before,” Ezra was startled out of his musings and looked back over at them with a smile. 

“Ah, well I’ve been a few times,” He told them with a nervous smile. “My best friend Ana brought me by two weeks ago to open mic night and-

“After seeing Crowley you just had to come see him again?” They asked and Ezra chuckled as color blossomed on his cheeks. Was he really that easy to read, or was it just that common an occurrence? 

“Well, what can I say, he is a rather amazing singer,” Ezra told them and they snorted. Oh man, they could spot a crush a mile away, and this poor sod had it bad already. 

“I've been telling him that for years,” They said and Ezra nodded his head and they smiled, though it had a slightly sharp edge to it. “He’s my big brother,” They told him and he smiled. They finally set his drink down in front of him and seemed to assess him for a long minute before smiling a bit more softly this time.

“Could you tell me, does he drink?” Ezra asked and they raised an eyebrow and he hastily added “I’d like to buy him one.”

“He doesn't drink while he’s playing.” They told him sharply and he nodded a little crestfallen but they rolled their eyes with a sigh, they felt like they’d just kicked a puppy. “He likes bourbon after a show,” They finally added and Ezra smiled. 

“Wonderful dear, would you be so kind as to add one to my bill, the best you have in house?” He asked with a little wiggle. They tilted their head to the side and he could feel himself being appraised by them again. 

“And who should I say it’s from?” They asked with a small smirk and Ezra smiled.

“Oh, I’m Ezra,” He told them and they nodded their head. They smirked when he wiggled in excitement as the house lights flickered.

“Enjoy it,” They said as they walked away and Ezra nodded as he turned back towards the stage. Ezra watched as Adam came out and interacted with the crowd, getting them riled up again. He smiled at the way Adam engaged the crowd, getting them worked up and excited.

“How are you all doing tonight?” Adam asked and everyone cheered and he laughed nodding. “Hope everyone had a good week!” He yelled, the sounds from the crowd had not totally died down and the noise level shot back up. “Looking to unwind a little now are we?” Ezra was almost deafened by the crowd. “Fine, fine, we’ll get right to it then shall we?” Everyone clapped as he nodded again. “Crowley!” He called and everyone cheered and whooped as Adam walked left and Crowley walked up on the right. 

He looked… better wasn’t right, but his shoulders didn’t look as tight anymore. He was dressed very similarly to the first time he saw him, only he was wearing a black shirt today and no waist coat. His beautiful hair was all spilling around his face, curling a bit at the ends.

He pulled up a chair and sat down on it and set the guitar case down next to it again. His eyes scanned out over the crowd, stopping once or twice as he looked around. Ezra was glad to see he looked a little happier. Heartbreak Tracy had said, maybe they’d worked it out? Ezra tried not to be disappointed at the thought.

“‘Ello everyone,” He said with a little smirk on his face. “As Adam said, I hope you all had a wonderful week.” Everyone cheered and Crowley felt a thrill go up his spine. Even through everything, getting out on this stage, singing his heart out, it always made him feel better. And singing it all out had helped more than he’d thought it would. It had been Beez idea, to open each show with a song that showed how he was feeling, working through the breakup. He'd taken two weeks off from singing, right after  _ it _ happened but he was happy to be back now. He’d thought it was silly, till he’d done it the first week and had felt lighter and happier then he had since he’d been betrayed by his ex.

He let his eyes wander out over the crowd, spotting a few people he’d seen here on the regular, whenever he was playing. It was kinda uplifting to know he had fans again, people that were coming back every week to see him. Then his eyes landed on someone sitting at the bar and they went wide for a moment. He couldn’t believe it! He was here again, sitting at the bar still, but closer to the stage now. He was sipping something, Tracy had told him last week it was a whiskey. He wondered if Beez had served him, maybe they’d have more information on the angel? He took a deep breath as he looked back towards the rest of the crowd, and if his smile was just a little brighter, well, it was nice to have fans, yeah?

“Okay everyone, running with a theme here, playing out your feelings, therapeutic right?” He asked as he pulled out his guitar with a wink at the crowd. “Hope you like this one.” He said as he strummed twice and then began to play.

Ezra had never heard this song before either, even though he’d been listening to a more modern music station a few times in the last week at his bookshop. But he felt the energy pouring off Crowley in waves as he began to sing.

_ I thought that I've been hurt before _

_ But no one's ever left me quite this sore _

_ Your words cut deeper than a knife _

_ Now I need someone to breathe me back to life _

Ezra noticed after a few lines that people began to clap in a rhythm that went with the song and after a few more lines the song picked up in tempo a little and Crowley stood.

_ You watch me bleed until I can't breathe _

_ I'm shaking falling onto my knees _

_ And now that I'm without your kisses _

_ I'll be needing stitches _

_ I'm tripping over myself _

_ Aching begging you to come help _

_ And now that I'm without your kisses _

_ I'll be needing stitches _

Ezra found himself tapping his toe as Crowley started stomping his foot in time to the music, never once faltering at his playing as he sang. Crowley moved flawlessly around the stage as he sang, flashing smiles and winks during the song. His hips swayed as he moved and Ezra had a hard time tearing his eyes away from the way he moved. 

“Ezra!” Ezra pulled his eyes away from Crowley at the sound of his name and saw Ana stalking towards him with a smirk on her face.

“Hello dear,” he said as she walked over to him and sat down. He could feel himself beginning to blush and he wasn’t sure why.

“What are you doing here?” She asked leaning a bit closer to him so she didn’t have to yell over the music.

“Oh well, just...wanted a drink,” he said holding up his half drank whiskey as if to prove it. She looked from the side of his face back to the drink and rolled her eyes, for all the good it did her, he wasn’t looking at her.

“Ezra I know for a fact that the small home bar in your flat has one of the finest whiskeys stocked in it.” She reminded him, she knew that because she’d bought it for him as a birthday gift a month prior. 

“Ah, well, perhaps I didn't want to drink alone,” He said, though it sounded a bit like a question. Ana noticed his eyes hadn’t once left the stage as they spoke and she chuckled. 

“Or maybe you came for the entertainment?” She suggested as she poked him in the arm. She turned back to the stage too just as Crowley was winding the song down, back in his chair now.

_ And now that I'm without your kisses _

_ I'll be needing stitches _

_ And now that I'm without your kisses _

_ I'll be needing stitches _

_ I'll be needing stitches _

_ I'll be needing stitches _

Ana watched as Crowley took a deep breath and looked over the crowd, his eyes lingering in their direction before they flicked away and she looked over at Ezra who was smiling ear to ear. Could it be Ezra-I’m-fine-alone-Fell had fallen for a rock star at the local pub? He hadn’t rebuffed her claim that he was there for the ‘entertainment’ had he? Wasn't that interesting? 

~*~Three~*~

“Your angel came again tonight,” Beez said as they counted the till at 2:30am. Crowley was sitting on the bar watching them with a doopy smile on his face. 

“I saw that,” he nodded, kicking his legs back and forth a little. Beez just rolled their eyes and huffed out a breath before they turned towards the bar and pulled a bottle off the wall and poured a glass of it. They picked it up and set it down next to him. “What's this for?” He asked eyeballing the glass of bourbon. He normally had a drink after he sang, but he’d been busy with something right after his show and hadn’t gotten around to it.

“It’s from your angel,” They said with a raised eyebrow, “His name is Ezra.” 

“Ezra,” He said, trying the name out on his tongue. It was a bit different, not something one heard all the time, though he couldn’t really talk since he had everyone call him by his surname. “What was he like?”

“Soft,” Beez said as they slammed the money drawer closed and looked up at him. Crowley had a frown on his face at their one word description. They were normally immune to Crowley’s ‘looks’ but with his recent heartbreak they couldn’t handle the hangdog expression. “Fine…” They muttered as they poured themselves a drink too and leaned against the back bar. “He seems nice, very polite.” They said with a wrinkle of their nose. “He came to see you, he said, and I quote ‘he is a rather amazing singer’, his friend brought him a few weeks ago. Paid for top shelf bourbon too.”

“Should I…” Crowley trailed off and they eyed him as he thought. “Should I talk to him, do you think?”

“Yes!” They practically shouted, making him jump just a little. “Fuck him and get that shit head of an ex out of your head.” They said and Crowley rolled his eyes as he let out a heavy exhale.

“Jesus Beez, could you be any more crude?” He asked and they laughed and shrugged. “I think I’ll just start with a drink,” He said and Beez shook their head as they pushed off the counter. 

“Whatever,” They said as they headed to the back. “He drinks whiskey, neat.” They shouted over their shoulder as they disappeared behind the staff door. Crowley leaned on the counter and stared at his drink. It wasn’t too early to be mildly interested in someone else was it? It was a good sign yeah? That he wasn’t locked in the bathroom crying on the floor anymore. He shuttered at that thought and downed the rest of the drink and put it in the sink to his left. Beez was right though, he needed to get Lucifer out of his head. His heart didn’t feel quite as broken as it did just a few hours ago. 

He wondered if the angel, Ezra, would be there again next week? He knew he would fret over the thought for the rest of the week. 


	2. Locked Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation is finally had as our boys meet for the first time. And sometimes insomnia at 3am turns out to be a pretty good thing.

Ezra sat at a little table at Mick’s Mic the next Saturday. He was wearing a cream colored button up with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and black braces. He had on his favorite brown slacks and the top button on his shirt was undone, it was what he considered ‘casual.’ He’d ended up coming here straight after a meeting with a book dealer, so he’d ended up being a little early. He sipped on his almost empty whiskey and looked around. There were a lot of familiar faces now, people he’d seen the last few times he’d been here, but new faces as well. 

“Is this seat taken?” A voice asked from behind him and he was about to tell them ‘yes’ when they plopped down in the chair across from him anyway and his jaw dropped. Crowley was sitting across from him, a huge smile on his face and two drinks in his hands. He slid one over towards him before he leaned back in his seat. From this close up Ezra could finally see the color of his eyes and they took his breath away, not only the color, which was a rich honey amber, but the shape, the pupils were misshaped and looked as if they were dripping down into the rest of his eye, it was... remarkable. 

“I hope you don’t mind the company,” He said and Ezra realized his mouth was hanging open and he snapped it shut and shook his head.

“No, I don’t mind at all,” He said with a small smile. He picked up his mostly empty drink and emptied it in one swig and set it down. “Just in time in fact, saves me a trip back up to the bar.” He said with a little sass and Crowley laughed and nodded his head. 

“Hope that’s okay,” Crowley said, indicating the whiskey with his hand and Ezra looked down at it. He picked it up and sniffed it then smiled and nodded his head. He took a long sip and his smile brightened.

“This isn’t the whiskey I’ve been drinking,” He said with a sly smile and Crowley nodded his head, a slightly impressed look on his face.

“No, it’s not,” He told him before he took his own sip and then leaned forward, as though imparting a secret, so Ezra leaned forward too. “It’s from my own personal stash.” He said with a wink and Ezra’s eyes went wide.

“You bring your own whiskey to a bar that you sing in?” He asked in a slightly incredulous tone. Crowley laughed and nodded his head but didn’t pull back. 

“Well, I don’t think the owner cares,” He told him, his voice held a note of amusement and he winked. Ezra eyed him for a moment and then nodded his head as he sat back with a smirk.

“It’s your bar then?” He asked and Crowley laughed again nodding his head.

“You’re a quick one angel,” He told him and Ezra froze for a moment and Crowley’s eyes went wide as he realized what he’d let slip.

“Angel?” Ezra asked, though he didn’t sound offended, merely...curious so Crowley took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

“Ngk...well...first time I saw you I was on stage, you were back lit by the bar lights, and your hair was all but glowing. It reminded me of a halo, so until Beez told me your name last week I was thinking of you in my head as ‘angel.’” Crowley told him and Ezra’s face lit up a little, though Crowley missed it because he was looking down at his drink by the end of his explanation. Crowley was thinking of him, that was an interesting bit of information.. “I wont...I mean I’ll-

“I don’t mind,” Ezra said softly, cutting him off and Crowley’s head snapped up to meet his eyes. He smiled after a second and nodded his head. 

“Yeah, okay.” Crowley said, trying to play it off a bit cooler then he felt. Like it didn’t matter to him at all that he didn’t mind his little nickname, if that blush was anything to go on he may even enjoy it. 

“So, how come it’s called Mick’s, unless that's your first name?” Ezra asked as he picked up his drink again and Crowley wrinkled his face in disgust. “No, Tracy called you Anthony didn’t she?”

“You’re right, Mick was my uncle, he left me the place when he died. And yes, Anthony is my first name, but I prefer Crowley.” He told him and Ezra nodded his head.

“Well, I am Aziraphale Zion Fell, but I prefer Ezra,” He told him and Crowley’s eyes went wide for a moment then he smiled.

“That’s quite the name,” He finally told him and Ezra laughed and nodded his head. “So, Ezra, what do you do for a living?” He asked as he relaxed into his chair again and Ezra sipped his drink and relaxed a little too. 

“I own a bookshop about half a mile-

“A.Z. Fells!” Crowley shouted with a whooping laugh and Ezra was slightly taken back as he nodded. 

“Yes indeed,” He told him and Crowley was still laughing just a little and Ezra narrowed his eyes at him. “I fail to see what is so funny about that.”

“Sorry,” Crowley said, sobering almost instantly. “No, sorry, it’s just…” he trailed off and looked a little sheepish. “I called there, a little over three months ago, looking for a book on prophecy” and Ezra nodded his head, he had many of those books, so he didn’t know why that would be funny, unless…

“You called me uncooperative and accused me of holding out on you,” Ezra finally said as he finally recalled the interaction. Crowley bit his bottom lip and nodded sheepishly as a blush colored his cheeks. 

“Yeah well…” Crowley trailed off and sighed. “I was looking for a gift for...my ex…” He glared down at his hands and shook his head. “It was for his birthday, he’s into that stuff and I’d looked everywhere. Never did find it.” He was not upset about this, he was moving on, but god it still hurt to remember walking into their flat and finding him there, not as alone as he should have been.

“Well, I hold you no ill will my dear,” Ezra said and Crowley looked up at him, a slightly bemused look taking over the pained expression that had been there a moment ago.

“No ‘ill will?’” Crowley repeated as his face broke out into a smile and he nodded. “Well thanks angel, I appreciate that.”

Ezra looked Crowley over as they sat there in an oddly comfortable silence. He was wearing tight black pants again, but his top was a loose red silky thing with a mildly deep ‘V’ in the front. He could also tell, this close up that he was wearing eye makeup that made the color of his eyes pop quite spectacularly. He cleared his throat and set his drink down and smiled shyly.

“I hope you don’t think me too forward, but you look quite beautiful tonight,” Ezra said, happy he’d gotten all the words out in an even flow, he’d thought for sure he’d choke on embarrassment trying to get them out. He was very out of practice at this. Crowley’s cheeks flushed as he smiled at him.

“Thank you,” he said before he took a long drink of his whiskey. “And I don't think you’re too forward.” Crowley told him and now Ezra was blushing a bit. 

“Oh for someone's sake,” Crowley heard Beez mutter as they came up to their table. “Ezra right?” They demanded and Ezra looked up at them, he had to admit Crowley’s sibling was a little intimidating. Ezra nodded and they turned from him to Crowley and then back again. Ezra could see out of the corner of his eye Crowley was shaking his head just a little, his eyes wide with fear. “Crowley wants to know if you’d like to get dinner tomorrow night, it’s his night off.” Crowley groaned next to him and Ezra looked over at him. He couldn’t tell if he was just embarrassed that Beez had asked for him or because he didn’t want to go to dinner.

“I can get my own dates Beez, so buzzzz off,” he said harshly and they shrugged their shoulders with a smirk. Crowley took a deep breath and finally looked back over to Ezra and smiled a little. 

“Yeah well you got 5 minutes till you’re up, so get on with it,” They said before they stalked off towards the bar. 

“Okay,” Crowley said, biting his lower lip as he looked back at Ezra. “I’m sure you’ve heard from Beez or Tracy that I just broke up with someone.” he said this all in a bit of a rush and Ezra nodded his head a little. “Yeah, so I’m not sure I’m in a good place yet for dinner.” He said and Ezra rushed to comfort him.

“Of course dear, I understand please don’t-

“But maybe, if you’re not busy after my set I could buy you another drink?” He cut Ezra off and Ezra took a deep breath and smiled.

“I’d like that,” He told him and Crowley smiled and nodded.

“Okay, cool...yeah, okay,” He pulled himself up out of the seat and looked down at Ezra. “See you in a bit then.” He told him and Ezra nodded with a bright smile.

“I look forward to it my dear.” Ezra told him and Crowley blushed again but winked then walked, well really it was more of a saunter, he had to be doing that on purpose, back towards the ‘Staff Only’ door.

Ezra sat and waited as Adam came out a few minutes later to introduce Crowley. His heart was still beating wildly in his chest as the man stepped out onto the stage with his guitar in hand. He sat down in his chair and smiled before he met Ezra’s eyes and winked.

“Evening folks, it’s nice to see you all out tonight.” He said smiling before he bent over and pulled out his guitar. 

“I think things are looking up yeah?” He asked as he set his guitar on his knee. He strummed it once, tuned it just a little and strummed again before he jumped straight into his song. 

_ I had a couple beers with one of my friends _

_ Told him just how our story ends _

_ Did all I could to try to make it work _

_ But you drug my heart through the Alabama dirt _

Ezra did not recognize this song, but he was pretty sure it was, oh what did the Americans call it? Country music? That was it wasn’t it? Crowley seemed to lean into the Southern twang of it and it made Ezra smile as he sang. 

_ Hey, hey, what can I say? _

_ I can just lie and say it's all okay _

_ Oh-ho, what can I do? _

_ Been going through Hell getting over you _

_ But it don't hurt, it don't hurt like it used to _

_ No it don't hurt, it don't hurt like it used to _

_ I'm finally getting out back into the world _

_ Life is good, I met me a girl _

_ She got a beautiful heart, eyes are blue _

_ I don't hardly ever think about you _

Ezra could see there were a few people up and dancing now to the side of the stage. Crowley had a smile on his face as he sang and it lifted Ezra’s heart to know he was getting better. He wondered if perhaps he’d had something to do with that, a guy could hope couldn’t he?

_ Sometimes I find peace of mind in a bottle of wine _

_ Sometimes I break down and cry _

_ Hey, hey, what can I say? _

_ I can just lie and say it's all okay _

Ezra was dying to know what happened between Crowley and his ex, he wouldn’t ask of course, that  _ would _ be rather forward of him. But he couldn’t understand why anyone would break this amazing man's heart. He lifted his drink up and sipped on it, smiling at the memory that Crowley had picked a whiskey from his ‘personal stash’ for him. 

_ Been goin' through Hell getting over you _

_ But it don't hurt, it don't hurt like it used to _

_ No it don't hurt, it don't hurt like it used to _

Crowley finished the song and everyone clapped and cheered and he bowed and then smiled as he sat back down. He reached over to the small table next to him and took a sip of his water then looked back over the crowd. 

“So, I was perusing the request sheet on Mick’s web site and came across one that I had to play.” He said with a rueful smile and he strummed a few cords of a song. ‘Oh!’ Ezra thought a little excited as Crowley stood and Adam started in on the piano as Crowley strummed ‘I know this one!’ Ezra thought as Crowley began to sing ‘I’m Still Standing.’

~*~One~*~

Ezra sat at his table as he listened to someone try and sing ‘I guess that’s why they call it the Blues’ by Elton John. He wasn’t bad, but he wasn’t terribly good either. Why they would pick an Elton John song after Crowley killed ‘I’m Still Standing’ was beyond him. Normally by now he’d have headed home, but promises of another drink with Crowley had him waiting. 

“So, be honest,” Crowley said as he sat down in the chair across from Ezra again. He looked tired, but in a good way, he looked relaxed and happy and Ezra smiled. “How was I?”

“I would pay to see you sing,” Ezra blurted out then blushed as Crowley chuckled at that. “I mean, I’m sure every one of these people would pay to see you sing.”

“Thanks angel,” Crowley said as he pushed a drink towards Ezra. “I tried that once, did the whole tours and manager thing. Wasn’t good for me, ended... not good. I’m happy here playing for my small group of fans and running the bar.”

“Well, as long as it makes you happy,” Ezra told him with a smile as he picked up his glass. “To new friends,”

“To new friends,” Crowley told him, clinking their glasses together with a smirk before they both took a drink. 

“So, what do you do for fun?” Crowley asked after they both put their glasses back down. He was draped over the chair, his arm hanging over one side of the chair while the other played with his glass, drawing little patterns in the condensation on the glass.

“Well, I enjoy a good book and a cup of tea, sometimes I like to go to the theater or a museum.” He blushed a little with a shrug then looked down at his glass. “I’m a bit boring, truth be told.”

“Doesn’t sound boring to me,” Crowley told him and he looked back up at him. “You forgot you like a good whiskey, all plus’s in my book.” he told him with a wink and Ezra bit his bottom lip and felt the blush color his cheeks. He was flirting, right? This was flirting? It had been a while since Ezra had sought out a partner so it had been a while since he’d properly flirted with anyone. He should say something flattering back, right?

“And listening to you sing, I enjoy that a great deal,” he told him with a smile and Crowley chuckled. 

“Ah, playing to my vanity,” Crowley quipped as he sat up a little and leaned forward. “Though I must admit I’m glad you like my music and it’s not just my good looks that bring you back every Saturday.”

“Well I will say, they don’t hurt matters,” Ezra shot back and Crowley laughed before he took another drink. 

“Have you seen the new Roman exhibit at the British Museum?” Crowley asked and Ezra’s face lit up. He had just been there about a week ago, it had been fantastic. It turned out Crowley had seen it just the day before. Talking to Crowley about it was almost as wonderful as going. He had a great many things to say about the time period and the two of them talked about it right up until last call when Crowley had to help Beez close down the bar and Ezra made his way home.

~*~Two~*~

Two nights later found Ezra walking along the drizzly Soho streets. It was well after 3am, but he hadn’t been able to sleep. His insomnia would hit him at the strangest times. He had an umbrella over his head and his coat on, but luckily it wasn’t terribly cold, since it was the middle of July. He wasn’t surprised that his feet were walking him towards Crowley’s bar, even though he knew it would be long since closed for the night. He let part of his mind wander to the way Crowley’s face lit up when he smiled, the way he licked his lips after a drink of whiskey. He idly wondered what it might be like to kiss him but he didn’t let the thought take too deep a hold, since Crowley had just gotten out of a relationship, and he didn’t want to rush him. 

He paused when he heard a banging sound and then a voice yelling from not far away. He listened intently as another bang sounded and then more yelling. If he wasn’t mistaken he was fairly sure that was… Crowley? He started towards the sound, afraid something might be wrong. When he turned the corner that led to Mick’s Mics he found Crowley standing in front of a black vintage car of some kind parked along the street. 

“I know it’s almost 3:30 in the bloody morning!” He yelled and that was when Ezra realized he was on his mobile. “Don’t you have any kind of emergency services?” He shouted before he growled and held the mobile back like he was going to throw it to the ground. He took a deep breath and pulled it back to his ear. “Fine.” He grated out between his teeth. “7am is the earliest you can be here?” He nodded his head once then hung up the mobile and stuffed it into his jean pocket.

“Having car trouble?” Ezra asked and Crowley jumped about a foot into the air as he jerked around to face him. 

“Ezra!” He said, his eyes wide with surprise as he stared at him. Ezra immediately felt bad for the poor man, he was drenched to the bone, his hair plastered to his face where it had fallen out of the tie holding most of it back. “Fuck! You scared the shit out of me!” He hollered before he tilted his head and his face went slightly confused. “What are you doing out at 3am on a Tuesday...well, Wednesday morning?” Crowley had to stop himself from smiling when Ezra started to blush.

“Well, I’m a bit of an insomniac,” Ezra admitted with a shrug before his eyes went wide and he took a few hurried steps over to him so his umbrella was covering both of them.

“‘M already soaked angel,” he said, the moniker slipping easily from his lips and Ezra’s blush deepened just a touch. 

“No sense in getting more wet now is there?” He asked and Crowley really wasn’t going to argue a second time. He’d never been this close to Ezra before. He smelt of books and vanilla and a spice that Crowley couldn’t quite name. He probably hadn’t been this close to someone in more than a month now, and he found it kinda nice. “So what happened?” He asked and then Crowley looked at the car and groaned, he had a sheepish look on his face when he looked back at him. 

“I locked my keys in the car,” he muttered as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, even without the mobile in there it would have been a tight fit, so Ezra wasn’t sure at all how he did it. “And the only open tow company can’t come out and open the door because their emergency driver just had a baby and there are no 24 hour locksmiths in the area! Can you believe that!?”

“I really can’t,” Ezra said looking from the car to Crowley before he swallowed hard. “You can’t stand out here till 7am,” he told him and Crowley jerked his eyes up to meet his. 

“Don’t have much of an option,” he told him and Ezra smiled softly and shook his head.

“Of course you do,” he said looking back over his shoulder. “I have a little flat above the bookshop, it’s only three blocks from here. You can come over and dry off, have a cup of tea, rest for a bit and then go get your car.” 

“Are you...are you sure?” Crowley asked though he looked a bit hopeful so Ezra nodded his head. 

“Of course,” Ezra told him, switching the umbrella to the other hand and turning to face the same way as Crowley, being careful to keep him under the umbrella. 

"Right this way my dear," Zira said gesturing with his free arm towards his flat. 

~*~Three~*~

Crowley was currently sitting in Ezra’s bathroom, a pair of loose fitting sweats on and a t-shirt in hand, both borrowed from Ezra while he threw his clothing in the dryer. The shirt smelt like him, vanilla and spice and Crowley couldn’t help but raise it to his face and take a deep breath. He pulled the shirt on and stood up and groaned when the sweatpants slid off his thin frame. He pulled them back up and realized there was a drawstring on them. He tied them on and they were still a bit loose but it was kinda comfortable and spoke to how soft and comfy Ezra probably was to cuddle up to.

Ezra was about as far from Lucifer as a guy could get, though that was only one of the many reasons he was attracted to him. He was funny, clever and a bit of a cheeky bastard, which was a quality in a man that Crowley couldn’t live without. He jumped a little at the light knock on the bathroom door and wondered how long he’d been standing there thinking about Ezra. 

“The tea is done my dear,” Ezra called through the door and Crowley smiled.  _ My dear _ he’d called him that before and it made him swoon a bit each time. Crowley couldn’t help it if he was soft at heart, even if he liked to project a tough guy persona. 

“Coming angel,” He called, being sure to hold the sweats up as he opened the door. It wouldn’t do for them to fall down in front of Ezra, it would be bad form to flash him before he’d even taken him on a proper date. And he wanted to, he hadn’t been sure he was ready, and he didn’t want to rush into anything and ruin it, but he was sure now. He wanted to date Ezra, wanted to wine and dine him, sweep him off his feet. Because Ezra was special, Crowley could tell the first time he spoke to him, so he had to do this right.

He smiled at Ezra on the other side of the door, two tea cups in his hands, one was white with wings for a handle and the other was black with white musical notes on it. He held out the musical one and Crowley raised an eyebrow.

“Well, that's a bit on the nose angel,” he teased and Ezra blushed and Crowley had to stop himself from leaning forward to kiss him. 

“Ana, my friend that brought me to see you sing the first time, she got it for me, it’s a bit of a joke between us, because we can’t agree on music in the least.” He explained in a bit of a rushed voice and Crowley chuckled and took a sip then sighed deeply as the warmth filled his body. 

“I think I need to meet this Ana,” Crowley said as they headed into the living room. It had a huge fluffy couch set in the middle, the kind of couch that looked like it might swallow you whole. The kind of couch Crowley loved, but didn’t have because, aesthetics. 

“Why?” Ezra asked as he sat down on one end of the couch and set his tea on the table. 

“So I can thank her for bringing you into my life,” he said with an exaggerated flirty tone and a huge hammy smile and Ezra rolled his eyes as he laughed. 

“Oh, good lord,” he muttered as Crowley sat down next to him, not touching, but not on the other end of the couch either. “That was terrible,” Ezra finally told him and Crowley laughed and nodded his head. 

“It’s the best of the worst,” Crowley told him and Ezra shook his head.

“Oh no, no it’s not,” He argued and Crowley raised an eyebrow.

“Oh yeah, you think you can do worse?” He asked and Ezra nodded his head then he took a deep breath and looked away then looked back with a slightly coy smile.

“Did it hurt?” He asked as he stared into Crowley’s eyes.

“Did what hurt?” Crowley asked, he knew this line too of course, but he had to see what Ezra was going to come up with. 

“When you fell from heaven, cause you are a demon in those jeans,” He told him and Crowley’s jaw dropped just a little at Ezra’s smirk then let out a laugh.

“Damn angel, that was good!” he cried as they both broke out laughing. Crowley set his tea on the table and looked down at his pants. “Though, I’m looking a little rumpled at the moment.”

“Crowley I’m fairly certain you would look good in a bin bag,” Ezra said before his eyes went wide as his mind caught up with his mouth and he blushed. 

“Thanks angel, you look really good yourself,” He told him with a smile and Ezra lit up just a little at the compliment. They both reached for their tea at the same moment and sat back, relaxing into the couch. Crowley took in the rest of the room with a smile. There were bookcases on every single wall, stuffed with books. There were also piles of books tucked away next to two of the bookcases and Crowley smirked.

“You sure the bookshop is downstairs?” he asked and Ezra chuckled and nodded his head. 

“Yes I know, I’m a bit of a collector,” He said and Crowley snorted out a short laugh.

“I believe the word you're looking for there is 'hoarder',” He teased and Ezra huffed good naturedly as he rolled his eyes. 

“Are these your first editions?” Crowley asked as he stood up with his tea and walked over to a random bookshelf.

“Oh no, I keep those in a special vault in my bedroom, its humidity controlled,” Ezra explained as he watched Crowley peruse his books. “The rest of these are just...good books,” he said watching as Crowley released his hold on the sweats he was wearing to pick up a book with a smile. Ezra couldn’t help but stare at the way the pants fell sinfully low on Crowley’s hips. He could see the small indents just above his ass, he had a crazy impulse to get up and push his thumbs into those indents, kneading the flesh before pushing the sweats down.

“Winnie the Pooh?” Crowley asked turning with the book open in his hand and Ezra’s eyes darted back up quickly and he blushed a dark crimson at having been caught staring at Crowley’s ass. Crowley’s eyes met his and he swallowed hard. Good lord indeed, Ezra’s pupils were blown wide and the blush only added to his beauty. It was taking all his self control not to put the book down and walk over there and kiss him. Push him into the couch and find out if he tasted like tea. 

“Yes.. it’s...it’s one of my favorites,” Ezra finally choked out and Crowley blinked twice before he remembered the question he’d asked just a moment ago. 

“Do you…” Crowley trailed off at the husky tone of his voice. He swallowed again and licked his suddenly dry lips. “Do you like reading to people?” He asked as they continued to stare at each other. It had not escaped Crowley’s notice that neither of them had moved a muscle since he turned around and Ezra jerked his head up.

“Depends on the company,” Ezra said as a small smile finally found its way to his face. “Why, do you like being read to?”

“Depends on who’s reading,” Crowley shot back with a smirk and Ezra finally shifted in his seat before he patted the cushion next to him. 

“Why Crowley, won’t you come sit next to me while I read to you for a bit?” he asked and Crowley tilted his head a little and then smiled.

“You don’t mind?” he asked, suddenly feeling a bit shy. The tension in the room had eased a bit, but he still wanted to kiss him. 

“I’d be delighted,” Ezra said and Crowley could hear in his voice he was being genuine so he walked over, setting his mostly cold tea on the table and sitting next to him. He shivered a little as he sat down and Ezra reached behind them and pulled a soft blanket off the back of the couch and put it over him. 

“Okay, all comfy?” He asked with a smirk and Crowley nodded, a fond smile on his face. “Okay,” Crowley handed him the book and Ezra opened it to the first page. 

“Here is Edward Bear, coming downstairs now, bump, bump, bump, on the back of his head, behind Christopher Robin,” Ezra started reading and Crowley looked sideways at him. 

“I thought he was Winnie the Pooh?” Crowley asked, sounding confused and Ezra just chuckled. 

“Hush and listen,” Ezra said and Crowley rolled his eyes as he nodded his head. And he listened as Ezra read, his voice soft and joyful as he told him the adventures of Winnie the Pooh, cause Crowley was right, it’s definitely Winnie the Pooh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If so drop me a line, I love hearing from my readers! 
> 
> Next up- The boys move forward in their relationship and we find out just what happened with Crowley and his Ex.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading! I hope you enjoy this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Comments are amazing! I love short and long and everything in-between.


End file.
